vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Wyzen
|-|Wyzen= |-|Vajra Wyzen= |-|Gongen Wyzen= Summary Wyzen is one of the former Eight Guardian Generals and later one of the The Seven Deities. His Mantra Affinity is Violence. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-A | High 6-A, possibly higher |''' 5-A''' Name: Wyzen Origin: Asura's Wrath Gender: Male Age: Over 12,000 years old Classification: Demigod, Member of the Seven Deities, Former Guardian General Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled in hand-to-hand combat, Soul Manipulation, Regeneration (At least Mid-Low), True Flight, Has a shield that can shoot missiles and energy blasts, Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 4), Shapeshifting, Size Manipulation, Transformations, Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 2. Can survive in space), Resistance to Extreme Cold and Cosmic Radiations | Same as before, Large Size (Type 2) | Same as before, Large Size (Type 5) Attack Potency: Multi-Continent level (Comparable to base Asura) | Multi-Continent level, possibly higher (definitely far stronger than before, easily stomped base Asura, but was in turn easily manhandled by Six-Armed Vajra Asura) | Large Planet level (After having taken a portion of the Karma Fortress's Mantra reserves, he transformed into a planet-sized version of himself comparable to Gaea. His finger poke at Asura yielded this much energy.) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ with FTL combat and reaction speed (Kept up with base Asura) | At least Massively Hypersonic+ with FTL combat and reaction speed (Could keep up with Six-Armed Asura without too much trouble) | At least Massively Hypersonic+ with FTL combat and reaction speed Lifting Strength: Class M | Class T | Class Z Striking Strength: Multi-Continent Class | Multi-Continent Class, possibly higher | Large Planet Class Durability: Multi-Continent level (Tanked direct hits from base Asura) | At least Multi-Continent level (Took a direct punch to the face from base Asura, shook it off and retaliated instantly), possibly up to Large Planet level (Survived attacks from Six-Armed Vajra Asura, including being hit so hard it stretched his flesh nearly to the breaking point and launched him thousands of kilometers into space) | Large Planet level (It took a barrage of attacks from Six-Armed Vajra Asura just to make him explode) Stamina: Very high Range: Likely extended melee range (due to his height and long arms), hundreds to thousands of meters with energy blasts and missiles | Dozens of meters melee range, hundreds to thousands of meters with energy blasts and missiles | Planetary melee range, presumably at least this with energy blasts and missiles (although he never used them in this form, there is no reason to assume he could not use all of his attacks) Standard Equipment: His shield Intelligence: Average, skilled combatant. Weaknesses: Wyzen is very arrogant, transforming into his biggest form drains a lot of his Mantra, overly talkative to his allies and foes. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Kurikara Fudo Uchi: Wyzen jumps into the air and concentrates his Mantra into his giant fist and dives at his opponent at quick speeds, coupled with his size, to cause immense damage. Key: Base | Vajra Wyzen | Gongen Wyzen Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Asura's Wrath Category:Capcom Category:Antagonists Category:Demigods Category:Immortals Category:Martial Artists Category:Regeneration Users Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Shield Users Category:Soul Users Category:Cyborgs Category:Shapeshifters Category:Transformation Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5